


Dance First [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: due South
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-14
Updated: 2009-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'Dance First' by akamine_chan.</p><p>Fraser was sure he was asleep and dreaming. Nothing else could explain why Ray was dancing in the living room at three in the morning, the shuffle-step-slide-slide-shuffle of Ray's feet loud enough to be heard over the music quietly playing in the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance First [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dance First](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> The podfic was first posted 14th February 2009.

**Length:** 9min:44sec

 **Download & Streaming link:** [mp3-file (8.9 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2nwygnxmm0z/Dance_First.mp3)

**Download link audiofic archive:** [mp3-file (8.9 Mb)](http://www.jinjurly.com/audfiles/1200902212.zip)


End file.
